A Phinbella Photo Album
by ShineStarz
Summary: Ever since the day the met, Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro were destined to be best friends for life.  Throughout all the good times and the bad, they would always be there for each other.
1. Introductions

**Author's note: Hey y'all, it's Shine, finally uploading some fanfiction. Or at least, the first chapter of a fanfiction.  
>Anyway, I've had the ideas for this story floating around in my head for awhile. After a week of editing the first chapter, it is ready to be revealed to the world! This is (obviously) a PhineasIsabella story, with each chapter taking place during a different year of their lives, starting with the day that they met.**

**Oooh, by the way, did anyone else watch Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension? Because I know I did! I screamed with excitement when you-know-what happened (can't say what it is, just in case some of my readers haven't seen it yet)! But it was so intense, and just about the best possible thing that could have happened! *fangirl squeal***

**Disclaimer: Aren't I a little too young to own Phineas and Ferb? Yes, yes I am.**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny summer morning in the tri-state area, around ten a.m. to be exact. At the Flynn house, Linda was carrying two-week-old Phineas downstairs. Phineas, in a blue shirt and shorts, had just woken up and was ready to start the day. Five-and-a-half-year-old Candace had been awake for about and hour now, and was sitting on the living room floor while playing with a doll and watching cartoons. As Linda sat onto the couch with Phineas, the telephone rang. She quickly put a blanket on the floor next to Candace for Phineas to lay on, and laid him down on it right before answering the phone.<p>

"Hello?" Linda asked.

"Linda, hello! How are you and the kids?" Isabella's mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, said on the other line.

"We're all doing fine, how about you and little Isabella?"

"We are doing great! I wanted to know if Isa and I could come over, since we were unable to yesterday. I think it's time Isabella met her newest neighbor-we have a little present for him too."

"Sure. Come over as soon as you like," Linda replied.

"We'll be over in about ten minutes."

"Okay. Goodbye!"

Linda hung up the phone. "Candace, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro is coming over here in a few minutes to meet Phineas. Be on your best behavior, and please don't try to hog all of the attention."

"Of course, Mom. Wait, what do you mean by hogging all the attention?"

"Let Phineas get some attention. You've been acting show-offy lately because you think he's getting more attention. Every one of us loves you just as much as we love him, and there's no need for you to think that you don't matter anymore. It may feel like everyone is paying more attention to your brother right now, but that's just because he's new. Pretty soon you'll feel like everybody is paying the same amount of attention to both of you. I'm sure one day you'll be begging for me to pay more attention to Phineas."

"Yeah, like _that _will ever happen!" Candace replied with a laugh.

Several minutes later, the doorbell rang. "Candace, would you watch Phineas while I get the door?" Linda asked her daughter.

Candace scooted over next to Phineas and handed him his little yellow rattle as their mother got up to answer the door. "Hi, Vivian. Come on inside; have a seat," Linda said.

Vivian, who was holding three-month-old Isabella, sat down on the couch. "Oh, he's adorable!" Vivian exclaimed, "Hello, little Phineas."

Linda sat next to Vivian and looked at Isabella, who was in a light yellow dress on this particular day. "And Isabella is adorable too. She's grown quite a bit since I saw her last month," she stated, "Why don't you sit her next to Phineas on the floor?"

Vivian sat little Isabella beside Phineas on the blanket, then handed Linda a baby blue gift bag. "Here's what Isabella and I came over to bring you," she said.

Linda pulled the white tissue paper out of the bag, revealing the present. "Oh, that's so cute!" she exclaimed as she pulled the gift from the bag. It was a small brown stuffed bear, along with a blue baby blanket and a set of bottles.

"I do hope he will like them," Vivian stated.

"Of course," replied Linda, "Oh, look at the kids!"

Isabella and Phineas were still lying beside each other on the blanket, and appeared to be smiling. "I have a feeling those two are going to be best friends," Vivian told Linda.

"Before you know it, they're going to be running around and playing together," Linda agreed.

She rose from the couch and grabbed her camera that was conveniently sitting on the coffee table. Kneeling on the floor beside Isabella and Phineas, Linda snapped a picture of them. "A perfect picture. It will be a great addition to the photo album!" Linda exclaimed.

Needless to say, it was the start of a beautiful friendship between Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Another) Author's Note: So, that's my take on how Phineas and Isabella met. So adorable! x3<br>Anyway, did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Got any suggestions on how I can improve? Seriously, if you want to suggest something, please do. I want this story to be as good as possible for the sake of my readers. I won't know until you review!  
>Each chapter should be a bit more interesting than the previous, so stick around! Because right now in this story, Phineas and Isabella are very young, and there's only so much they can do. As they get older and more complex, the chapters will become <em>quite<em> entertaining. Trust me.  
>I should have the next chapter should be uploaded by next weekend, that is, if I have time to finish it. My school starts back tomorrow.<strong>** Tenth grade, yippee! Not.  
>Why can't my summer vacation be 104 days long?<strong>

**ShineStar123 is out, peace!**


	2. First Birthday

**AN: I'm so, so, so sorry! Really. Almost a whole year without updating this story! I went through a lot this past year, and there were a few times when it was impossible for me to upload, because I went four months without internet, there was nearly an entire month when my computer was broken, and I was always occupied doing school-related stuff. But, I'm back, and I promise I will NEVER make my readers wait this long ever again. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter or put it on their story alert! Now, let's kick it up a notch and get on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Today was the big day. It was Phineas Flynn's first birthday! In honor of the occasion, his mom, Linda (along with a tiny bit of help from six-year-old Candace) had put together a party. It wouldn't be a big birthday party, just a few family members and close friends over at the house. Of course, the phrase "close friends" meant that Phineas's mother would be inviting Isabella and her mother Vivian.<p>

All morning long, Linda had been working hard to get everything set up for the party. By noon, everything was ready. The kitchen and living room were decorated—balloons were everywhere: tied to chairs, as well as a few just floating around the room. Phineas was sitting in his highchair at the head of the table. Phineas's mother had also gotten Candace's old highchair out of the basement and put it next to Phineas's chair so Isabella could sit in it and be right beside Phineas.

Of course, the first guests to arrive were Isabella and her mother. "Hello Viv, I'm so glad you could make it to the party!" Phineas's mom exclaimed. "How about we sit Isabella right beside her best friend?" Linda asked, gesturing for Vivian to sit Isabella in the unoccupied highchair.

Vivian sat Isabella in the highchair next to Phineas's. Upon seeing her best friend, Isabella let out an excited squeal. The two of them spent the next half hour eating cheese crackers, as well as laughing and talking baby talk to each other while everyone else was chatting and eating. Stacy had arrived to keep Candace company, and several Flynn family members were also at the party, including Grandma Betty Jo, Grandpa Clyde, and a couple of aunts and uncles. Pretty soon, it was time to bring out the cake. Linda brought the cake over to the highchair Phineas was sitting in, and carefully lit the candle. After everyone sang happy birthday to him, Phineas attempted to blow out the candle himself, with no success.

Candace and Stacy giggled upon seeing Phineas's predicament, while Linda tried to help him out. "Can you blow the candle out, Phineas?" she asked, "Candace, help him out."

Candace got out of her chair, stood next to her little brother and demonstrated how to blow out the birthday candle, but Phineas still looked slightly confused. Isabella, however, seemed to have grasped the concept. She leaned over and blew out the candle herself. This caused everyone in the room to erupt into a fit of laughter. Linda began to cut a piece of cake for each guest, beginning with Phineas and Isabella. Of course, being only a year old, neither of them was quite sure what to do with the cake. Phineas began digging his hands into his piece of cake. Upon seeing the older guests eating their cake, Isabella dug her finger in the light blue icing on her piece of cake, while Phineas put his finger in the blue icing on his piece of cake. Phineas paused for a moment, wondering if he should actually eat the icing, or continue digging in the cake. He looked at Isabella, and saw how she was eating the icing from her piece of cake in between moments spent digging her hands in the piece of cake. Since Phineas wasn't too keen on tasting the icing that was now on his finger, he decided Isabella might want it. He wiped the icing off his finger and onto Isabella's hand. This resulted in Isabella taking a slightly greater amount of icing from her piece of cake and wiping it on Phineas's arm. In return, Phineas grabbed more icing from his piece of cake and ended up smearing it messily on Isabella's face. Isabella began giggling, which caught the attention of her mother, as well as Phineas's mother.

"That's adorable!" Linda exclaimed, as she reached for the camera and took a picture of the two young friends.


End file.
